Quiproquo
by Ninfea di Luna
Summary: Greg n'en croit pas ses oreilles !


J'ai lu cette fan fiction en anglais et elle m'a faite rire donc je l'ai ré-éecrite en français !

Toute l'équipe s'était réunie dans la salle de repos, histoire de se dire bonsoir, ou plutôt bonjour, étant donné qu'il était près de 8 heures du matin. Grisson n'était pas encore sorti de son bureau. La nuit avait été longue, comme toujours.

Les garçons chahutaient et discutaient moteurs. Sarah et Catherine s'étaient affalées chacune dans un fauteuil et observaient les hommes en souriant.

Catherine se leva. « C'est samedi, Lindsay sera contente de me voir à la maison ç son réveil. Je vous laisse, on se retrouve ce soir. » Elle leur fit un signe de la main, étouffa un baillement et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Un à un, les garçons partirent aussi. Juste avant que Greg ne s'en aille, Hoddges fit irruption dans la pièce et menaça le jeune homme du bout du doigt : « Tu as vu le désordre que c'est dans la labo ??? C'est bien toi qui a utilisé la centrifugeuse il y a tout juste 20 minutes ? Tes papiers sont étalés partout, les éprouvettes sont mélangées et pas toutes étiquettés. Tu vas aller ranger MON labo ! Je te rappelle que c'est plus le tien ! »

Tu exagères, tenta Greg, ce n'est pas si...

Grissom choisi ce moment là pour débarquer :

Qui a laissé le labo dans cet état ? Vous allez me ranger ça, immédiatement !

Greg se leva en soupirant, jeta un regard contrit à Sara, qui lui lança une grimace moqueuse.

Je voulais aussi vous voir Sara. Dans mon bureau !

Tandis que Sara se levait, un peu étonnée, Greg se retourna et lui renvoya sa grimace : « chacun nos problèmes pas vrai ? »

Sara toqua à la porte du bureau de Grissom, qui lui répondit immédiatement d'entrer.

J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu ?

Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je voulais juste avoir l'air fâché pour que Greg ne vienne pas traîner par là. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais voir la bête, et bien, j'ai réfléchit, et bon nous sommes des grandes personnes, n'est ce pas ?

Bien sûr ! Je suis heureuse que tu te sois décidé ! Ça faisait un moment que j'attendais ça !

Ok. Viens derrière mon bureau alors !

Greg avait fini de ranger son bazar, et il se dirigeait vers les vestiaires. Au moment de passer devant le bureau de son chef, il se rappela la sévérité avec laquelle il avait interpellé Sara, aussi décida-t'il de s'attarder rien qu'un instant et de jeter un petit coup d'oeil à travers la vitre.

A sa grande surprise, Sara était oenchée au dessus des genoux des Grissom et paraissait vraiment interessée par ce qu'elle voyait.

De plus en plus inrigué, Greg s'arrêta, dos au mur et tendit l'oreille :

Il est tout rose ! C'est drôle mais je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça !

Ben, tu sais, une fois qu'on en a un, on ne peut plus vraiment le cacher, surtout à ma jolie collègue !

Il a grossit depuis que je l'ai vu en photo dis donc ! Je peux toucher ?

Bien sûr !

Greg avait du mal à comprendre ce que Sara et Grissom regardaient. Où plutôt, il préferait ne pas comprendre ! Et puis, en donner une photo à Sara, sa gentille amie s Sara ??? Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas se faire entendre.

Oh c'est tout doux, tou lisse ! Regarde il s'étire !

Il aime les calins !

Tous les deux éclatèrent de rire. Greg se sentait de plus en plus mal.

C'est trop trognon ! Je l'embrasse !

Un grand bruit se fit entendre de l'autre côté du mur, dans le couloir. Sara et Grissom se précipitèrent à l'exterieur où il trouvèrent Greg, inconscient. Sara s'agenouilla vers lui et le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux quasiment immédiatement.

Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ???

Je crois que c'est l'émotion ! Sara... que fais tu ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu indécent ?

De quoi parles tu ?

Je vous ai entendu dans le bureau ! Ne nie pas...

Ah tu as entendu ! On va devoir te mettre dans le secret alors !

Je préferais pas ! De toute façon, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il y a à ajouter !

Que racontes tu ? Grissom a adopté un cochon ! Il est tout jeune et il l'a amené dans un panier à pêcheur pour me le montrer !

Fin


End file.
